The present invention relates to the field of X-ray diffractometry, and, more specifically, to mounts or holders for sample materials undergoing X-ray diffractometry. The invention is a result of a contract with the Department of Energy (Contract No. W-7405-ENG-36)
In the practice of X-ray diffractometry, it is important to mount the material to be investigated in a holder which allows the material to be axially adjusted with relation to the X-ray beam. One X-ray diffraction machine, which is in wide use in scientific research, is the model XDS 2000.RTM. manufactured by Scintag, Inc. of Santa Clara, Cal. This is the only X-ray diffractometer manufactured in the United States. Included as an accessary to this machine is a carousel known as a 4 sample spinner. It is well known that the ability to rotate samples is an important feature in the practice of X-ray diffractometry. However, the 4 sample spinner is designed to hold and spin loosely loaded powders. There is no mounting provided for the holding or spinning of solid materials.
The present invention provides a sample holder for X-ray diffractometry which may be used on the Scintag, Inc. diffractometer, and which is adaptable to any other X-ray diffractometers. It can provide three axis (x, y, and z axes) manual adjustment, and has a motor and a rotatable platform for rotating the sample.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which allows for an X-ray sample holder for use with X-ray diffractometers which allows 3-dimensional adjustment of the position of the sample.
It is another object of the invention to provide an X-ray sample holder which will rotate the sample.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sample holder which will contain both solid and powdered samples.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.